Mark of the Tiger
by Decimater41
Summary: After an unknown villianess badly injures Shego, Kim and Ron search for the identity of their latest foe. However, this sitch holds plenty of surprising problems that not even Kim herself may be able to cope with. Follow Team Possible in their attempt to unearth the identitiy of the Black Tiger.


Friends, Romans, countrymen, lend me your ears! Wait. Those are my Julius Caesar notes. Where is that blasted note card? Oh, here we are.

Hey everyone, Decimater41 here. Yes, I am writing another KP story. Don't worry, this will not impede my progress on Rose of the Night, and do not plan it being as long as I plan ROTN to be.

Let's see, uh, okay. This story is the result of a challenge given to me by t-rex989. This prologue is decently short, but all following chapters should be much longer.

Great thanks to a friend of mine for proofreading.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kim Possible**

* * *

Ron flailed his arms about, trying to keep his balance amid the dangers of sharp rocks and slippery boots. "So KP," he puffed, floundering after his friend, "could you remind me why we're trekking all the way through all this..." He paused to hug himself, then rub an ever-reddening nose. "...C-c-c_old,_ d-damp snow when we could be chillin' out at Bueno Nacho? No, wait, I don't want to chill...brr. Enough of that out here."

The redhead glared back at him. "Ron... _focus_. Drakken and Shego need our help. Since Drakken did save the world with his vine idea, we owe him at least the favor of getting there on time!"

"Maybe it's a trap," her blond sidekick muttered. "Drakken likes traps."

Kim sighed and crossed her arms. "It's not a trap."

"Maybe that's what he wants us to think. It could be a trap that doesn't look like a trap but really is. Or a trap that looks like it might be a trap that doesn't look like a trap but really is, but really isn't."

"You've lost me. Time out!" Kim groaned. "Last time you started all this 'trap trap' nonsense, we nearly unraveled the very fabric of reality. Come on!"

Ron scrambled after her, failing to notice that Kim abruptly halted. He collided with her and nearly sent both tumbling back down the mountain. He stood up, started to say something, but fell silent. In front of them lay the ruins of Drakken's Alpine lair. After the Lorwardian invasion, the mad scientist had started rebuilding it, but it was now reduced to a heap of rubble.

"I thought Drakken was fixing it, not destroying it," mumbled Ron.

"Me too," Kim agreed grimly. She caught sight of a distraught Drakken and waded in his direction. "Alright, Drakken, we're here!"

"Kim Possible!" he wailed in surprise.

Kim raised an eyebrow. "You weren't... expecting us? I thought you called."

Drakken wiggled a finger in one ear. "Oh, right. We're friends now. Eh-heh,... still can't get used to that. Anyway, yes, I did ask for help. Something blew my lair up, and I can't talk to Shego. She won't answer my calls. Maybe I wasn't paying her enough..."

"Where is she?" interrupted Kim

Drakken scratched his head. "She was in the lair when I left this morning. I just can't seem to think of any place she could have gone where she wouldn't be able to contact me."

"Did she say where she was going?" Kim asked worriedly.

"No. She didn't sway she was going anywhere at all. Typical Shego, running off and not telling me. Hmph. So much for the evil family!"

Ron stared at Drakken like he was an idiot. "Couldn't she be trapped in the lair?"

Both Kim and Drakken snapped their heads toward Ron. "You don't think-" Drakken began in a small voice.

"Ron!" Kim ordered. "See if you can get the mystical monkey power of yours working. We need to move that rubble." She turned to the blue-skinned scientist. "Still got your plant power thingy?"

"Ah... I think the cold weather up here was too much for them."

"Wonderful," Kim muttered. She activated the Kimmunicator. "Wade, get an excavation team out here immediately. Drakken's lair collapsed, and we think Shego's still inside."

"I'm on it."

Kim turned back to Ron, who was now glowing blue, and watched as he flung chunks of stone down the mountainside. She did not like feeling helpless, just sitting there and barking out unheeded orders at Ron. An ice cold shiver ran through her body, together with an eerie feeling of being watched. Twisting her head slightly, she glanced behind her and noticed a pair of glowing yellow lights roughly two hundred yards back.

"Five, four, three," she counted mentally, tensing her muscles. "Two, one." Kim spun and bounded forward like a cheetah. Within two seconds the eyes vanished, but Kim was now close enough to make out a fleeing figure. For six seconds the chase continued, then the figure vanished. Kim was left little time to ponder the reason for its disappearance.

"Oh, snap."

Kim clawed at the slick, frozen snow, desperately trying to slow down. She skidded off the edge of a steep incline and tumbled down the side of the mountain. Then something struck her head and all went black.

* * *

That's all for now folks! I'd love it if you left a review and told me what you think. Stay tuned for the next thrilling chapter, **The Cat of Monte Christo**.

(Note: Most of the chapter titles are going to be names of books, movies, or songs, with slight rewording done to them. All credit goes to those who created the original titles.)


End file.
